some guys
by Lorelei Lee
Summary: Severus betrinkt sich und geht auf einen höchst interessanten Vorschlag von Remus ein, was dazu führt, dass Severus eine ganz neue Seite an sich entdeckt.


Titel: Some guys

Autor: Lorelei Lee

Rating: ab 18 Jahre

Pairing: SS/RL

Kink: Spanking

Inhalt: Severus betrinkt sich und geht auf einen höchst interessanten Vorschlag von Remus ein, was dazu führt, dass Severus eine ganz neue Seite an sich entdeckt.

Warnung: Mit dem Wissen von Band 1 bis Band 6 geschrieben. (Soll aber nach Band 7 spielen und ist deshalb AU)

Disclaimer: mir nix, alles JKR und Warner. Der Song „Hanky Panky" gehört Madonna.

Extrem verspäteter Beitrag zur Kinky-Couple-Challenge der lj-community „Heulende Hütte"

* * *

**Some guys**

_Some guys like to sweet talk, and others, they like to tease,_

_Tie my hands behind my back and, oooh I'm in ecstasy._

_Don't slobber me with kisses, I can get that from my sisters,_

_Before I get too cranky, you better…_

**I.**

Severus Snape war betrunken.

Nun, vielleicht nicht wirklich betrunken, aber er befand sich doch in jenem Stadium der fortgeschrittenen Entspannung, welche allgemein als "angeheitert" oder "beschwipst" bezeichnet wird.

Er hatte auch allen Grund dazu. Die letzten Wochen waren für ihn äußerst nervenaufreibend gewesen.

Er hatte sich gleich nachdem Harry Potter Lord Voldemort – dieses Mal hoffentlich für immer – erledigt hatte, den Auroren gestellt.

Es hatten Verhöre gefolgt, in denn seinen Aussagen kaum Glauben geschenkt worden war und schließlich war er „bis auf Weiteres" nach Askaban überstellt worden.

Ein Termin für seine Gerichtsverhandlung war festgelegt und wieder abgesagt worden, da endlich doch noch die von Dumbledore zu seinen Lebzeiten hinterlegten Beweise für Severus Snape's Unschuld gefunden worden waren.

Nun, vielleicht nicht gerade seine Unschuld – aber doch seine wahre Treue zum Orden des Phoenix, Albus Dumbledore und Harry Potter's schicksalhafter Aufgabe.

Severus war umgehend aus Askaban entlassen und für den Merlin Orden Erster Klasse vorgeschlagen worden. Die feierliche Verleihung - für ihn und ungefähr ein Dutzend weiterer Kriegshelden – hatte an diesem Nachmittag stattgefunden und nun saß er immer noch im Festsaal des Ministeriums an der Bar und schüttete einen Drink nach dem anderen in sich hinein.

Für Severus war die „_freie Bar_" mit Sicherheit das Beste an dieser Nach-Ordens-Verleihungs-Party. Er hatte vor, sich bis zur Bewusstlosigkeit zu betrinken, aber vorher wollte er noch seinen Orden dem Minister vor die Füße werfen. Am nächsten Tag würde er seinen zweifellos fürchterlichen Kater pflegen und sobald es seine Kopfschmerzen zulassen würden, würde er nach Kanada verschwinden, um dort den Rest seines Lebens in Ruhe, Frieden und absoluter Abgeschiedenheit zu genießen.

Das war Severus' Plan.

Zumindest war er das bis zu dem Moment, an dem Remus Lupin mit einem völlig uncharakteristischen Gesichtsausdruck auf ihn zu trat.

Remus Lupin wirkte ausgesprochen gereizt, verärgert und übellaunig.

„Na, Lupin…", grüßte Severus nachlässig und war gleichzeitig stolz darauf, dass man seiner Stimme seinen Alkoholkonsum noch nicht anmerkte. „Immer noch nicht drüber weg, dass Miss Tonks mit einem Weasley auf und davon ist? Möchte nicht wissen, welche Verheerungen sie mit ihrer Ungeschicklichkeit unter den Drachen noch anrichten wird."

Remus schüttelte mit einem verwunderten Lächeln den Kopf.

„Das ist nun schon mehr als sechs Monate her. Ich denke schon gar nicht mehr daran. Es ist nur merkwürdig, dass du es offenbar nicht vergessen kannst", erwiderte Remus.

Diese Retourkutsche verblüffte Severus gewaltig, doch er ließ es sich nicht anmerken. Nach kurzer, intensiver Selbstprüfung stellte er fest, dass er es tatsächlich nicht vergessen hatte und irgendwie wohl auch nicht vergessen konnte, dass Remus für kurze Zeit eine Frau gehabt hatte, die ihm wieder davongelaufen war.

„Ich frage mich nur, was passiert ist, dass es Mister Sanftmut persönlich die Petersilie verhagelt hat", bemerkte Severus ätzend und schwenkte seine linke Hand, in der er ein Glas mit Feuerwhisky hielt – vage in Remus' Richtung.

„_Du_ bist passiert", presste Remus zwischen zusammengebissenen Zähnen hervor.

Severus' linke Augenbraue hob sich.

„Ich fürchte, ich verstehe nicht", erwiderte er gedehnt.

„Es stinkt mir, dass du völlig unbeschadet aus allem herausgekommen bist", erklärte Remus, ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken.

Das überraschte Severus nun wirklich. Der ewig sanftmütige Gryffindor zeigte zum ersten Mal in seinem Leben Rückgrat. Dennoch ging es nicht, dass er den Werwolf merken ließ, dass er – wenn auch widerwillig – von seinem Verhalten beeindruckt war.

„Und was wollen Sie dagegen tun?", fragte er spöttisch. „Mir eine Tracht Prügel verabreichen? Mich zur Strafe übers Knie legen? Wäre dann Ihrem verletzten Gerechtigkeitssinn genüge getan?" Er trank einen Schluck aus seinem Glas.

Remus öffnete den Mund um etwas zu sagen, doch dann schloss er ihn wieder und musterte Severus mit einem durchdringenden Blick unter dem dieser sich zunehmend unwohl fühlte.

„Einverstanden", sagte Remus schließlich gelassen.

„Einverstanden?", wiederholte Severus. „Womit?"

„Dir eine Tracht Prügel zu verabreichen", antwortete Remus kühl.

Severus bedachte Remus mit einem Blick, der ganz klar sagte, dass dieser Gryffindor den letzten Rest seines Verstandes verloren hatte.

Doch ganz allmählich begriff er, dass Remus es bitterernst meinte und in Severus' leicht alkohol-umnebelten Gehirn begann dieser Vorschlag ziemlich vernünftig zu klingen.

Das Konzept von Schuld und Sühne, Strafe und Vergebung, Reue und Buße war Severus nicht fremd. Er wusste auch, dass er für die meisten seiner Verfehlungen noch gar nicht oder nur ungenügend gebüßt hatte.

Remus hatte Recht. Er war mit einem blauen Auge davongekommen. Möglicher Weise würde er sich nach einer körperlichen Züchtigung etwas besser fühlen. Mehrere halbgare Sätze und Fragen schwirrten durch seinen Kopf, doch letzten Endes schaffte es nur ein einziges Wort auf seine Zunge: „Wo?"

**II.**

Etwas wie Befriedigung blitzte in Remus' Augen auf und Severus leerte mit einem großen Schluck sein Glas.

„Hier", erwiderte Remus knapp. „Ich kenne hier einen Aufenthaltsraum, der für diese Zwecke wie geschaffen ist."

Severus' Kehle fühlte sich mit einem Schlag staubtrocken an. Er folgte Remus jedoch ohne merkliches Zögern in den 3. Stock.

Dort betraten Sie nacheinander einen kleinen Raum, in dem sich ein Tisch, drei Stühle und ein kleines Sofa befanden. In einem offenen Regal standen unterschiedliche Tassen.

„Ein Pausenraum für die Angestellten der Registratur", sagte Remus, der Severus' fragenden Blick auffing. Dann schloss er die Tür hinter ihnen zu und versiegelte sie zusätzlich noch mit einem Zauberspruch. „Am besten stützt du dich mit den Händen auf der Tischplatte ab", sprach Remus weiter und krempelte die langen Ärmel seiner Robe bis über die Handgelenke nach oben.

Erst jetzt fand Severus seine Sprache wieder.

„Du willst mir wirklich den Hintern versohlen?", fragte er spöttisch. „Wie antiquiert."

„Leider habe ich keinen Ledergürtel oder einen Rohrstock zur Hand", erwiderte Remus so kühl, dass Severus es fast bedauerte, ihn gereizt zu haben. „Zieh' deine Robe aus und stütz dich mit den Händen auf der Tischplatte ab."

Severus tat, wie ihm geheißen und ärgerte sich darüber, dass seine Finger so sehr bebten, dass er bei einigen Knöpfen zwei Anläufe brauchte um sie zu öffnen. Nach außen hin ungerührt, ließ er die geöffnete Robe von seinen Schultern zu Boden gleiten. Er trug nun nur noch Hemd und Hosen.

Er ging zu dem Tisch, beugte seinen Oberkörper leicht nach vorne, legte seine Hände auf die Tischplatte und spreizte ein wenig die Beine.

Mit heftig klopfendem Herzen wartete er auf den ersten Schlag und fragte sich einen bangen Moment lang, ob es wohl sehr weh tun würde. Dieser Gedanke kam ihm selbst sehr merkwürdig vor, wo er doch schon einige Cruciatus-Flüche über sich hatte ergehen lassen müssen, die sicher weit schmerzhafter gewesen waren, als es die Schläge diese Werwolfs jemals sein könnten. Vielleicht lag der Unterschied darin, dass es sich hier um einen Schmerz handeln würde, der durch wirklichen Körperkontakt ausgelöst werden würde. Vielleicht lag auch darin der Grund für seine Nervosität. Er versuchte, sich daran zu erinnern, wann ihm ein anderer Mensch das letzte Mal körperlichen Schmerz zugefügt hatte, ohne dabei Magie zu benutzten. Wann war er überhaupt das letzte Mal von einem anderen Menschen berührt worden? Eine Bewegung im Raum unterbrach jedoch diese halbgaren Gedanken.

Er fühlte mehr, als dass er sah, dass Remus links neben ihn getreten war. Eine Hand legte sich auf seinen Rücken. Unwillkürlich spannten sich Severus' Muskeln an.

Remus' Hand fiel mit einem dumpfen Klatschen auf Severus' bekleideten Hintern, was diesen zusammenzucken ließ und ihm einen leisen Aufschrei entlockte. Dies geschah mehr aus Überraschung heraus, als wegen der Wucht des Schlages.

Dieser Eindruck hatte sich auch nach dem 10. Hieb noch nicht geändert. Obwohl Remus weit ausholte und sich keineswegs zurückhielt, dämpfte seine Hose die Wucht der Schläge doch soweit herab, dass sie kaum mehr als ein unbestimmtes Kribbeln auf seiner Haut hinterließen.

Und das sollte eine Strafe für ihn sein?

Eine adäquate noch dazu?

Nach der er sich geläutert fühlen sollte?

Irgendwie schien Remus denselben Gedanken gehabt zu haben, denn er hörte abrupt auf und trat einen Schritt zurück.

„Das hat so keinen Sinn", bemerkte er unzufrieden und Severus wandte seinen Kopf so, dass er in Remus' unzufriedenes Gesicht sehen konnte.

„Sie haben zweifellos Ihr Bestes getan, Lupin", sagte er gedehnt, während er sich wieder aufrichtete. Irgendwie war er enttäuscht. Irgendwie hatte er sich hiervon mehr erhofft.

„Das ist nicht meine Schuld", fauchte Remus aggressiv. „Du bist ständig ausgewichen."

„Ich bin nicht ausgewichen", erwiderte Severus gereizt. „Das waren ganz normale Reflexe. Was wollen Sie dagegen tun? Mich festbinden?" Er verschränkte die Arme vor seinem Oberkörper und blickte Remus herausfordernd an.

„Festbinden? Nein…" Remus schüttelte langsam den Kopf. „Da habe ich eine viel bessere Idee – und noch viel altmodischer." Er ging zu einem der Stühle, zog ihn in die Mitte des Zimmers und setzte sich darauf. „Zieh deine Hose runter. Ich werde dich jetzt richtig übers Knie legen. Dann kannst du mir auch nicht mehr ständig wegzucken."

Severus schluckte krampfhaft.

„Das ist nicht Ihr Ernst", meinte er rau.

„Sehe ich so aus, als ob ich scherzen würde?", gab Remus ohne jedes Lächeln zurück.

Severus fing an, dieses Lächeln, das früher allgegenwärtig gewesen war und ihn oft und oft zur Weißglut getrieben hatte, zu vermissen. Er schüttelte langsam den Kopf.

„Nein", antwortete er leise.

„Worauf wartest du dann noch?", fragte Remus und klopfte sich zur Verdeutlichung mit beiden Händen auf den Schoß.

**III.**

Es war etwas schwierig, sich mit einer heruntergelassenen Hose, die ihm um die Knöchel hing, zu Remus' Zufriedenheit auf dessen Oberschenkeln zu platzieren.

Als Remus dann noch seine Unterhose mit einer Hand strammzog, traf Severus die Peinlichkeit seiner Situation mit voller Wucht und flammende Hitze schoss in seine Wangen.

Worauf hatte er sich da nur eingelassen?

Einem leichten Probeklaps folgte eine gemurmelte Bestätigung.

Der erste richtige Schlag klatschte laut auf seinen Hintern und Severus zog erschreckt die Luft zwischen die Zähne.

„Schon besser, nicht wahr?", bemerkte Remus pedantisch, bevor er zum nächsten Schlag ausholte.

Severus stimmte Remus zu – natürlich nur innerlich.

Es war besser.

Die Schläge wurden zwar immer noch vom Stoff seiner Unterhose gedämpft, fühlten sich nun aber wirklich wie Schläge an und hinterließen nicht nur dieses unbestimmte Kribbeln.

Die Alkoholnebel verflüchtigten sich nach und nach von Severus' Geist und er konnte nicht umhin, seine Empfindungen zu analysieren.

Nach den ersten unregelmäßigen Schlägen fielen die Hiebe nun in einem stetigen, aber langsamen Rhythmus auf Severus' Hintern. Remus machte nach jedem Hieb eine kleine Pause, in der Severus jedes Mal spürten konnte, wie das scharfe Klatschen in ein mildes, warmes Surren überging, welches nicht unbedingt unangenehm war.

Es tat immer noch nicht wirklich körperlich weh, jedoch empfand Severus den Schmerz der Demütigung umso heftiger. Als der Werwolf dann noch seine Unterhose derart strammzog und zurecht rückte, dass sie eher einem String-Tanga ähnelte und sein Gesäß völlig freilag, überwältigte ihn die aufsteigende Scham förmlich.

Er schloss die Augen und fühlte, wie ihm die gleiche Hitze, die er an seinem verlängerten Rücken verspürte nun auch in die Wangen stieg.

Als der nächste Kontakt mit Remus' Hand jedoch nicht der erwartete harte Schlag, sondern vielmehr ein geisterhaft sanftes Streicheln war, das ihm eine Gänsehaut über den Rücken jagte, riss er die Augen erstaunt wieder auf.

Doch fast sofort nahm Remus die Bestrafung wieder auf und schlug mit seiner flachen Hand laut klatschend auf Severus' nackte Haut.

Severus schrie leise auf, woraufhin er glaubte, ein befriedigtes Kichern zu hören.

Jetzt fing es an schmerzhaft zu werden.

Remus schlug nun schneller, härter und etwas unregelmäßiger zu, dennoch empfand es Severus immer noch nicht als sinnlose Prügelei. Es gab immer wieder Pausen, in denen die heiße Hand des Werwolfs fast zärtlich über sein erhitztes Gesäß streichelte und die unglaublichsten und widersprüchlichsten Gefühle in Severus auslöste.

Kurz: er fing an, es unendlich zu genießen.

Er fühlte, wie sich seine Haut erwärmte, bis er das Gefühl hatte, zu glühen. Doch das war keineswegs unangenehm. Seine Haut schien durch die erhöhte Durchblutung empfindlicher, sensibler geworden zu sein – und das war nun wirklich nicht unangenehm. Die etwas kühlere Luft des Raumes prickelte auf seinem erhitzten Körper und die leichte Brise, die jedes Mal über seine Haut glitt, wenn der Werwolf zu einem erneuten Schlag ausholte, ließ ihn voller Vorfreude erschauern.

Irgendwann bemerkte er, dass er nach jedem Schlag, dem unweigerlich dieses köstliche Pulsieren folgte, leise vor sich hin stöhnte. Als die Hand wieder zu einer ihrer unregelmäßigen Liebkosungen zurückkehrte, bemerkte Severus noch etwas: diese _Strafe_ fing an, ihn sexuell zu erregen.

Mit leichter Panik stellte er fest, dass sein Glied sich zunehmend versteifte. Bald würde es in irgendeiner Form gegen den Oberschenkel des Werwolfs drücken und dieser würde es bemerken und sich mit Sicherheit lustig darüber machen… diese Scham würde Severus nicht überleben.

Möglichst unauffällig versuchte Severus, sich auf Remus' Schoß ein wenig anders zu positionieren, was er durch ein gespielt heftiges Zusammenzucken beim nächsten Schlag zu kaschieren hoffte.

Es gelang ihm auch ganz gut.

Doch als er es sich in seiner neuen Position halbwegs bequem machen wollte, machte er eine weitere – hochinteressante Entdeckung.

Er war nicht der einzige in diesem Raum, der sexuell erregt war.

Der Werwolf hatte auch eine Erektion, die nun gegen Severus' Bauch drückte.

Im gleichen Moment wusste Severus, dass Remus wusste, dass der Slytherin etwas gemerkt hatte.

Die Schläge hörten abrupt auf und beide Männer verharrten einige Sekunden schweigend. Severus hielt unwillkürlich den Atem an. Würde Remus aufhören? Und wenn ja – würde er das hinnehmen, begrüßen oder bedauern? Er wusste es selbst nicht.

Nach einer Weile räusperte sich Remus und erklärte mit einer Stimme, der es deutlich an Festigkeit mangelte: „Ich glaube, das reicht. Steh' auf und zieh' dich an. Wir sind hier fertig."

Die Heftigkeit, mit der Severus bei diesen Worten seine Enttäuschung empfand, überraschte ihn selbst am meisten.

Er ließ den angehaltenen Atem entströmen und atmete bewusst einmal ein und aus. Erst dann stand er auf. Er hatte eine Entscheidung getroffen.

„Gestatten Sie, dass ich Ihnen widerspreche", sagte Severus und gönnte sich eine Sekunde des Triumphs weil seine Stimme kaum bebte. „Ich glaube nicht, dass wir hier schon fertig sind."

Remus hatte ihm vom ersten Augenblick an zwischen die Beine gestarrt, wo sich seine Erregung bereits deutlich abzeichnete.

„Ja, das sehe ich jetzt auch so", erwiderte er langsam und mit heiserer Stimme. Dann nahm er seine Hände von seinem Schoß, mit denen er offensichtlich versucht hatte, seine eigene Erektion zu verbergen.

Ihre Blicke kreuzten sich und Severus glaubte in den bernsteinfarbenen Augen etwas wie Verständnis, Akzeptanz, Verwunderung und… Begierde zu erkennen. Ohne ein weiteres Wort entledigte sich Severus seiner restlichen Kleidung.

Während er sich auszog, war er sich in jeder Sekunde der brennenden, begierigen und doch beherrschten Blicke des Werwolfs bewusst. Als er schließlich sein letztes Kleidungsstück entfernt hatte, sah er wieder in Remus' Augen und bemerkte plötzlich außer der allgegenwärtigen Begierde auch eine große Zärtlichkeit in diesen bernsteinfarbenen Tiefen.

Remus stand von seinem Stuhl auf, schritt zu dem kleinen Sofa und nahm darauf Platz. Er hielt einen Arm ausgestreckt in Severus' Richtung und flüsterte nur ein Wort: „Komm."

**IV.**

Die nächste – gefühlte – Ewigkeit verbrachte Severus damit, rittlings über Remus' Schoß auf dem Sofa zu knien und sein Gesicht in Remus' Halsbeuge zu vergraben, während er seinen Hintern schamlos den mal zärtlichen, mal grausamen Händen des Werwolfes darbot.

Es blieb dabei nicht aus, dass sein steifes Glied dabei immer wieder gegen den noch vollständig bekleideten Körper des besagten Werwolfes gedrückt wurde, der bald ebenso wirres Zeug murmelte, wie Severus selbst.

Eine Litanei aus „_Ja… mehr…das magst du, nicht wahr… bitte… fester… sag es… das ist so gut… ja…ja…_" und verhaltenem Stöhnen erfüllte den Raum.

Severus' Haare klebten ihm mittlerweile schweißnass an der Stirn, doch es war ihm völlig gleichgültig. Eine wirbelnde, ekstatische Lust – wie er sie noch nie in seinem Leben gespürt hatte – hatte ihn ergriffen und nichts war mehr wichtig, als Remus und seine Hände, die ihm diese köstliche, quälende Lust verschafften, diese Lust, die ihn befreite, diese Qual, die ihn läuterte und diese tiefe, tiefe Zärtlichkeit über die er lieber nicht näher nachdenken wollte – und es im Moment auch gar nicht konnte.

Denken an sich überstieg seine Fähigkeiten im Augenblick um ein vielfaches. Er konnte und wollte nur noch spüren, fühlen… leben.

Als sich endlich, endlich ein Finger vorsichtig und behutsam an seinem Eingang zu schaffen machte, schrie er leise auf und sofort hielt Remus inne.

„Tut mir leid", flüsterte der Werwolf mit rauer Stimme. „Ich dachte…"

„Da hast du verdammt richtig gedacht", keuchte Severus, löste seine Finger aus der Sofalehne, in die er sich verkrallt hatte, und öffnete mit bebenden Fingern den Reißverschluss von Remus' Hose. „Und wenn du nicht eines sinnlosen und schmerzhaften Todes sterben willst, dann fick mich endlich!"

Remus lachte leise und murmelte einen Zauberspruch.

„Nein, das werde ich nicht", erwiderte er und strich Severus einige Haarsträhnen aus der Stirn. „Ich werde dich nicht _ficken_. Ich werde dich _lieben_."

Severus verschlug es bei dieser Erwiderung für einen Moment die Sprache und noch bevor er sich für eine verächtliche Antwort über sentimentale Gryffindors erholt hatte, spürte er eine Art feuchtes Kribblen in seinem Innern und schon war Remus ohne Anstrengung in ihn eingedrungen. Severus schnappte überrascht nach Luft.

„Einer der unbestreitbaren Vorteile von Spanking", erläuterte Remus leicht kurzatmig. „Es entspannt die wirklich interessanten Muskeln."

Innerlich musste Severus dem Werwolf wirklich Recht geben – äußerlich war er zu keinerlei Regung fähig. Ja, er war entspannt und Remus' Eindringen hatte kein bisschen wehgetan – zumindest im Vergleich zu seinem glühenden Hintern – aber dennoch war diese plötzlich Fülle in ihm etwas das er zuerst verarbeiten musste.

Auch Remus schien diese ersten Sekunden zu genießen, denn auch er verharrte so gut wie bewegungslos unter und in Severus, während er mit offenem Mund tief ein- und ausatmete.

Er murmelte etwas, das sich wie „_Unglaublich_" und „_Wundervoll_" anhörte, doch dann schien er sich wieder gefasst zu haben und sagte in normaler Lautstärke: „Dann wollen wir mal etwas Bewegung in die Sache bringen."

Und bevor ihm Severus noch sehr eifrig zustimmen konnte, kam Bewegung in die Sache - jedoch anders, als Severus sich das vorgestellt hatte. Anstatt seine Hüften zu bewegen und Severus in den Himmel oder die Hölle zu stoßen, hatte Remus ausgeholt und erneut einen klatschenden Schlag auf das erhitzte Hinterteil des Slytherin platziert.

Ein spitzer, überraschter Schrei drang über Severus' Lippen und er zuckte automatisch zusammen, was ihm ein tiefes, kehliges Keuchen entlockte.

Er krallte sich wieder in der Sofalehne fest und rang nach Atem.

Dieser Werwolf würde ihn garantiert umbringen.

Noch nie in seinem Leben hatte Severus solche Lust empfunden. Durch den Schlag hatte sich sein Körper um Remus' harten Schaft gekrampft und ihm selbst dadurch Gefühle beschert, die einfach unbeschreiblich waren.

Die heiße Härte in ihm, das Zucken seiner eigenen Muskeln, sein glühender Hintern, der schon lange nicht mehr schmerzte, sondern nur noch zu diesem erregenden Pulsieren in seinem Inneren beitrug...

„Nochmal?", fragte Remus sehr dicht an seinem Ohr und Severus erfasste ein erneuter Schauer.

„Ja... mehr...", keuchte er heiser.

„Dein Wunsch ist mir Befehl", raunte ihm Remus mit rauer Stimme ins Ohr und Severus spürte an dem leichten Luftzug, dass er bereits zum nächsten Schlag ausholte.

**V.**

Mehr als einmal beschlich Severus in den kommenden Minuten das Gefühl, dass Remus ihn tatsächlich vorhatte, ihn umzubringen. Er hatte jegliches Zeitgefühl verloren und wusste irgendwann nicht mehr, ob er sich mit seiner fast schon schmerzhaft geschwollenen Erektion gegen Remus' leicht kratziges Hemd pressen sollte oder sollte er sich lieber diesen göttlich-grausamen Händen entgegenwölben, welche ihn mit ihren Stimulationen in eine andere Sphäre zu heben schienen oder sollte er sich doch auf diesen harten Schaft in seinem Innersten konzentrieren, der sich nun mit einem unerbittlichen Rhythmus in ihm bewegte und immer wieder über diesen Punkt glitt, welcher ein Feuerwerk hinter seinen geschlossenen Augen entzündete?

Glücklicher Weise nahm ihm Remus diese Entscheidung ab.

Während sich eine Hand fast schmerzhaft an seinem Hintern festhielt, umfasste die andere Hand endlich – endlich Severus' pulsierendes Glied.

Severus hörte sich selbst vor Erleichterung und Geilheit schluchzen, doch es war ihm gleichgültig. Das einzige, was zählte war Remus' erhitzte Hand, die ihn rieb und seine Erektion, die immer und immer wieder tief in ihn hineinstieß.

Bei dieser Behandlung und dem Grad seiner Ekstase dauerte es nicht lange und Severus' ganzer Körper bebte, während er seinen aufgestauten Orgasmus laut hinaus schrie.

Als er spürte, wie sich Remus stöhnend in ihn ergoss, fuhr erneut ein Zittern durch seinen Körper, das sich wie ein Echo seines Höhepunkts anfühlte.

Sein Körper erschlaffte und er ließ seinen Kopf auf Remus' Schulter sinken.

Lange Zeit sprach keiner der beiden ein Wort und nur ihr schweres Atmen, das sich nur langsam beruhigte, erfüllte den Raum.

Severus war noch nie so befriedigt, aber auch noch nie so erschöpft gewesen. Nur sehr, sehr langsam begriff er die Ungeheuerlichkeit dessen, was in diesem Raum geschehen war und womit er mehr als nur einverstanden gewesen war.

War er eigentlich verrückt gewesen?

Warum hatte er nur eingewilligt, sich von dem Werwolf seinen Hintern zu Brei hauen zu lassen?

Doch so sehr er auch in sich hineinhorchte, er fand keinerlei Schmerzen. Nur ein dumpfes Kribbeln und Pochen und diese unglaubliche Befriedigung durchpulste seinen Körper.

„Ich sollte jetzt gehen", murmelte Severus und erhob sich etwas mühsam von Remus' Schoß.

„Das wäre die passende Bemerkung, wenn das hier mein Zuhause wäre", erwiderte Remus mit einem kleinen Lachen und stand ebenfalls auf. „Aber so, wie es aussieht, sollten wir besser beide gehen."

Severus war inzwischen in seine Hosen geschlüpft und saß nun auf dem Stuhl um sich die Socken anzuziehen und die Schuhe zuzubinden. Auch das Sitzen verursachte ihm keine Schmerzen, höchstens ein etwas unangenehmes Gefühl. Doch genau dieses unangenehme Gefühl löste in Severus eigenartiger Weise den Wunsch nach _mehr_ aus.

**VI.**

Es fiel Remus auf, dass Severus es vermied, ihn anzusehen. Eine seltsame Beklemmung legte sich um sein Herz. Impulsiv ging er auf Severus zu und ging vor ihm in die Hocke. Der Slytherin sah ihn für einen Moment alarmiert an.

„Severus, das war doch jetzt keine einmalige Sache… ich sehe dich doch wieder?" Remus wusste, dass er klang, wie jemand, er es nötig hatte. Er wusste, dass er bettelte und er fürchtete, dass er bereit war, noch viel weiter zu gehen, wenn es ihm dabei half, Severus an seiner Seite zu halten.

Severus schwieg vorerst und in diesen wenigen Augenblicken krampfte sich alles in Remus angstvoll zusammen.

„Ich hatte Pläne", sagte Severus schließlich.

Remus' Mund formte ein stummes „Oh", dann fragte er: „Gute Pläne?"

Doch Severus ging nicht auf diese Frage ein.

„Als ich heute hierher kam, hat mich jeder Einzelne da draußen gehasst – Kriegsheld hin oder her…", sagte er mit bitterer Resignation.

„Ich nicht", protestierte Remus hastig.

Severus schüttelte nachsichtig den Kopf.

„Doch… du auch."

„Aber jetzt nicht mehr", sagte Remus ernst und legte eine heiße Hand an Severus' Wange. „Ich vergebe dir." Er sah ihn dabei unverwandt an und zu seiner übergroßen Freude wandte Severus den Blick nicht ab.

„Wie gesagt... ich _hatte_ Pläne", meinte Severus zögernd. „Aber ich denke… ich könnte umdisponieren." Mit diesen Worten beugte er sich vor und verschloss Remus' Lippen mit einem überraschend sanften Kuss.

_**ENDE**_


End file.
